Be Quiet
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Do you ever shut the hell up?


Tweek looked around nervously jittering and shaking ever other second. He tugged at his somewhat fastened shirt and held his coffee thermos in his other hand. He bit his lip trying to hold back nervous screams. He was waiting for the bus with some of his classmates. Tweek continued to twitch when a paper was pushed out of his bag by the wind. Tweek jumped, "Ah!! My homework!!"

Tweek ran quickly after it while overly twitching. "Why did the spaz cross the road?" asked Cartman mockingly.

The doors flew open with a thud and everyone turned to see an extremely irritated and angry Craig. As he walked by the other boys to cross the street Cartman asked, "What's wrong Craig? Got sand in your vagina?"

Kenny laughed uncontrollably while Craig just simply gave them the middle finger. Kenny took a few steps off the curb and stood up for himself, "Don't be a blood belching vagin- !!" before Kenny could finish his insult he was hit by the bus.

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" shouted Stan.

"You bastard!" retorted Kyle.

"What did you say?!" asked Ms. Crabtree angrily.

"I said…" Kyle paused, "I said new mustard."

"Alright then." said Ms. Crabtree casually.

Everyone got on the bus and Ms. Crabtree drove away dangerously. Tweek finally grabbed his paper and twitched happily. He turned around to return to the bus stop right when the bus drove away, "Ah! N-no wah-wait!!" he shouted while trying to chase it.

"Your not going to catch it."

"Nngh!" Tweek twitched and pulled at his hair worriedly, "My parents are going to - Ah Nngh - kill me!"

"Next time you shouldn't miss the bus."

Tweek's left eye had a muscle spazm and he jumped, "Why ar-aren't you - AH! - on the bu-bus?! Nngh!"

"I walk home dip-shit." he answered in his monotone voice.

"oh.. AH!" Tweek ran to catch up with him, "I-I can't walk home - Nngh! - alone!"

"Why not?" asked Craig without even turning to look at him.

"Be-because!"

"That answers my question." replied Craig with sarcasm.

Tweek pulled at his hair normally, "I might get - Argg! - kid-kidnapped! And then they'll - nngh! - take me to so-some dark and - AH! - dirty place were they'll all take turns raping me! UNTIL I die! Oh Jesus! I'm too young to die! AH!"

"Chill dude."

"Chill?! GAH! I can't just chill! They're coming for me! Ah!" Tweek clenched his thermos until he felt like his fingers were going to fall off.

Craig peered at him without turning his head, "Most kids don't drink coffee."

"Wh-What?! Why?!" he asked almost shocked.

"Because it's bad for you, stupid." replied Craig.

Tweek shrieked, "Oh Jesus! The gnomes poisoned it! - GAH! - I knew they were - Argh! - going to kill me!"

Craig rolled his eyes, "No the gnomes didn't poison it."

"They put a bomb in it! GAH!" Tweek jumped and tossed the thermos in the air nervously.

A few seconds later it smashed on Craig's head, knocked him over, opened up and spilled all over him, it burned. Craig bit his lip and growled angrily. He jumped up and went back to his normal emotional look, "Ow…" he muttered.

"GAH! I'm so sorry! I'm - Ah! - such a screw u-up!" Tweek pulled at his hair some more, "Oh Jesus! - AH! - your going to kill me!"

Craig looked at him, "Tweek do you ever shut up?"

Tweek shook nervously, "Um…"

"No." said Craig harshly, "I don't want you to ramble on. I like things simple, so give me a yes or no. Do you ever shut the hell up?"

Tweek fidgeted again, "No - GAH!"

Craig chuckled, Tweek's eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously. Craig never smiles. Ever. Unless someone is in pain, Cartman, Kyle, Stan or Kenny is in serious trouble, or he gets money.

A few seconds passed by and Tweek twitched, "Are you - nngh! - mad?"

"I smell like coffee, my shirt is soaked and my skin burns." answered Craig.

Tweek jumped, "GAH! Oh Jesus! I'm a bad person!"

"Tweek."

"I'm so evil! Gah, I can't do anything right!" he pulled at his hair and twitched insanely.

"Tweek."

"I'm so stupid! Why can't I - nngh! - hold onto a cup! GAH!"

"Tweek."

"Gah! I can't even-"

Tweek was cut off by Craig's lips. Tweek shivered under the warmth of Craigs lips but he was finally quiet.

Tweek was finally quiet.


End file.
